ange démon originel
by ranpu
Summary: un ange et un démon, se retrouve la ou il ne devrait pas être. Une fille fait leur connaissance, elle prétend les connaîtres mais des choses étranges se passe,rated K pour l'instant rated M plus tard. résumer pourrit liser pour comprendre
1. Une arrivée inatendue

**Une arrivée inatendu**

Sword Ios, des noms qui résonnait tellement dans la tête d'Hillary, c'étais un manga, un simple manga, mais qui compté terriblement a ces yeux: Devil Devil. Comment dire c'étais son histoire, c'est personnage son mythes, sa drogue mais ce qu'elle ignorer c'étais que cette amour pour ce manga allais changer bien des choses.

Lors d'une journée normale, tellement banale, vu le nombre de fois qu'elle avait étai répéter. Alors que Hillary ce retrouver a coté d'Estelle dans le car qui les conduisait au collège privé de Mesnil-saint Loup. Comme a chaque fois, Hillary rebrousser chemin a l'idée de monter la pente qui menait a la cour de récréation. Quelque minutes plus tard elle fut rejointe par Sébastien, Emilie, Victor et Helen ces meilleures amis et a jamais, un serment quasi inviolable qui les unissaient. Le courant entre eux avait passé des le début. Helen étais sans doute celle avec qui elle passer le plus de temps elles ne parlaient que de manga, de Devil Devil plus exactement.  
A la fin de cette journée éprouvante. (Auteur:Eh oui deux heures de sport pour notre Hillary, pas très sportive? Hillary: oué c vrai, 10 de moyenne! mdr) Helen, Victor et Hillary prirent le meme car et ils se mirent l'un a coté de l'autre, ils entamèrent la discussion.(A: Hé hé deviner de koi ils vont parler? H: ba ... de manga! mdr)

-Helen tu imagine si Ranpu ou Ios était la?  
-Et Sword? ajouta Helen.  
-Oui si tu veus. Dit Hillary.  
-Et, vous aviez promis de ne pas parler de manga pendant 10 min. Vous n'avez meme pas tenu 5min.  
- Euh, peut-etre mais ce matin on a pas parler de manga. pendant la récré. Répliqua Helen.  
-C'est faux,vous avez parler de Hoschin (A: c'est un manga, une reprise d'un grand classique japonais, son nom french est " L'investiture des dieux". H: Ouai il est génial, Conan fau que je te passe les deux premiers volumes)  
-Et merde!

Ils arrivèrent a l'arret de Helen et Victor. Ils descendirent. Peu après ce fut l'arret d'Hillary. Elle descendit et elle ne s'atarda pas au point d'arret. Elle prit a droite, près de la maternelle. C'étais une voix sans issu pour les cyclomoteur et les voitures. Elle s'avanca près de son vélo.

-Oh, non. Dit elle. Bon je sais que ta 20 ans sale vélo, mais t'éxagère, sa ce fait pas de me lacher comme sa. Moi je vais devoir me taper 1km tout seul. Arghhh.

Hillary venait de mettre un violent coup de pied dans son vélo. C'est freins et ces peneus venaient de lacher.

- Tant pis, je vais pouvoir flaner un peu. C'est pas si bête que sa.

Elle prit donc le chemin derrière la maternelle, le Chemin Rose. Elle bifurqua a gauche, et pris par le chemin des grosses pierre. On aurait dit des formes de rhinocéros ou d'éléphant. D'un coup elle entendit un gros Bang qui déchira le bruit ambiant, c'étais tout proche. Elle ce dépêcha de continuer le chemin sur la gauche, sur cette partie du parcours, la terre étais rouge rose, et les plantes abondantes ce méllaient aux arbres, il étais difficile d'apercevoir la partie de la route qui arretais brutalement ce chemin de paradis.  
Elle vit un spectacle plus que dérangeant. Elle pensa, "je sais que je suis perturber, mais ces pas la peine que j'ais des visions". Un blond qui avait les cheveux longs fesait face a un brun qui étais dos a Hillary.

-C'est quoi ce bordel. Murmurat elle.

Le blond s'appercut de sa présence, il tenait une épée dans sa main et avait une éspèce d'armure beaucoup plus souple que celle du moyen-age. Il la pointat du doigts. Le brun répondit.

-Sa ne prend pas avec moi Ios, sale emplumer. Puis voyant que Ios insister, Sword le démon dédeignat enfin a se retourner.  
- Quoi tes qui toi? demanda le brun méchament.  
- Mo...moi...  
- Arrête Sword, tu vois pas qu'elle est terroriser. Ios s'approcha. Elle s'écroula par terre.  
- C'est du gros délire. Dit elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Ios la prit par les épaules pour la soulever.  
- Ios, Sword pourquoi êtes vous la, vous devriez etre au Japon avec Nanami, Mizuno, Garvera, Ranpu ect...  
- Comment tu les connais.  
- Ecouter, vous êtes dans un manga. Il s'appelle Devil Devil.  
- Et nous prend pas pour des dessins la, sa prend pas avec nous fillettes. S'exclama Sword qui n'appréciait pas d'être pris pour un manga.  
- Mais c'est la vériter, bredouillat elle, elle ouvrit précipitamment son sac d'école et en sortie un manga. Sword lui prit des mains intrigué.   
-Pas possible. Ios sale emplumer tu sais qui t'on franchement arranger, tu fais encore plus con que t'habitude. Moi par contre je n'est pas a me plaindre, je suis assez mignon même dans ce corps de merde. Hillary regarda Ios qui étais toujours accroupi près d'elle par terre puis elle lui demanda.  
- Tu le laisse te traiter ainsi, je savais que dans le manga il avait sale caractère mais je pensais pas que c'étais aussi caricaturale.  
- Eh bien non, bienvenue en plein réaliter.  
- Ouahh, je suis trop fort, ta vu un peu comment je lui refait le portrait. S'exclamat Sword, complètement gaga de son histoire.  
- Il est complètement parano. murmura Hillary a l'oreille de Ios.  
- Et moi sa fait plus de 500 ans que je le supporte. souffla Ios.  
- Tu as du courage. Enfin bref, dit elle en se relevant, comment ce fait il que vous vous retrouvez en France, c'est pas la porte a coté le Japon.  
- Eh bien justement on en sait rien.  
- Dite moi ou est ce que vous avez lâcher les autres. Ou plutôt est ce que Sword a l'oeuf démoniaque?  
- Non. Répondit celui ci, lui rendant enfin son manga.  
- Alors c'est mort vous ne connaisez pas Ranpu? questionnat encore Hillary.  
- Si. Répondit une fois de plus le brun.  
- Mais c'est impossible, puisque le manga dit...  
- Hillary, c'est bien sa ton nom, le coupat Ios, sans doute sommes nous inspirer du manga, mais qui te dit que nous devions suivre l'histoire, peut être a t'il les basses ton manga mais la suite vient sans doute de l'esprit du mangaka? (A: j'espère que vous avez compris ce que j'ai dit parce que moi je vous aiderais pas .H: a nn ba mwa jé pa compris é pourtan c ios qui dit la frase et jsui a coté entrin de la maté! .A: sale pervers Hillary, je m'en fous c pas avec lui que tu vas sortir. H: NN)  
- Oui tu as sans doute raison, ce serait plus logique. En tous cas il faudrait mieu pour vous que vous vous trouviez un logement. S'inquiéta Hillary.  
- Bah est chez toi? c'est un studio. Le narguat Sword.  
- Non, non, c'est une maison, mais voila, il ya ma mère et mon frère et nous n'avons pas de place chez nous. De plus vous etes des garcons.  
- Et alors? s'étonnat Ios, ne voyant pas le rapport.  
- Eh bien disons que les garcons ont tendance a etre un peu précoce. Murmurat Hillary en passant au cramoisit.  
- Et tu nous a regarder fillette. Tu crois vraiment que...  
- Non mais tu comprend pas, ma mère ne fera pas la différence. En plus vous n'avez pas 14 ans. Se fachat la jeune fille. D'ailleurs il se fait tard et je ne pense pas que ma mère croirat que le simple fait que mon vélo soit mort m'ai pris autan de temps. Dépechez vous, je vais tout de meme lui demander, meme si je n'est aucune idée de comment faire.

Ils rebroussèrent donc le passage et reprirent par le pont et le chemin avec les rochers. Ils virèrent a droite dans une petite ruelle. Plus tard ils arrivèrent chez la jeune fille.

-Ma'm, je suis revenue. Déclara Hillary.  
- Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tot! Je commencais a m'inquiéter!


	2. Les ennuies commence

**Les ennuis commence**

- Euh ma'm, on peut garder des copains temporairement?  
- Pardon, qui'est ce? Dit elle surpris de sa question.

Hillary se poussa de devant la porte pour laisser passer les tete de Ios et Sword. Ios s'avanca et commenca les politesse pour faire bonne impression, car ce n'étais certainement pas le brun qui les sorterais de cette mouisse.

- Bonjour madame, excusez nous de notre apparition intempestive, mais nous n'avons ni argent ni logement, et votre fille c'est proposer en bonne patriote qu'elle est. La mère d'Hillary étais dubitative, et étais au bord de l'arrets cardiaque, elle étais gentille mais pas aussi souple que cela, d'ailleurs il n'y avait pas de place ici. Il y avait juste un lit de libre lorsque son père partait en déplacemant. Ce qui voulait dire 325 jours sur 365 jous par ans.  
- Hillary, nous... nous. Bégeya la mère.  
- Ce n'est pas grave ma'm, laisse moi juste le temps de leurs trouver un logement. Elle se pencha vers sa fille et la regardant soupconneuse.  
- Se ne sont pas des SDF tout de même.  
- Eh, bien presque, en faite ils viennent du Japon, et je n'est pas d'excuse a te donner libre a toi de les mettre a la rue. D'ailleurs si il ne reviennent pas très vite dans leur pays natale, je craint que leur séjour ici s'allonge un peu plus que ce qu'il n'étais prévu.  
- Ce n'est pas grave madame nous ne voulons pas vous importuner plus, nous allons partir. Déclara calmement l'ange.  
- Mais vous n'avez pas de parents? un collège? Questionnat elle.  
- Un lycée la vielle pas un collège. Siffla Sword entre ces dent qui en n'avait plus qu'assez d'attendre. Heureusement personne ne l'entendit.  
- Euh, leur père et seul, il a subi un grave traumatisme quand leur mère est morte, et il a plonger dans l'alcool, ils bas ces fils, ces pourquoi il les les a laisser voyager en France, et ne s'en soucie guerre plus. Dit Hillary sur d'elle. Après tout elle avait passer sa vie a lui mentir sur tout et sur rien, et la pauvre vielle avait toujours gober.  
- Si je comprend bien on peu califier sa de fugue. Ecoute chez nous ce n'est pas un asile, c'est bien beau de sympathiser avec les gens, mais ils vaudrait mieu pour toi que tu ne les fréquente plus.  
- Non ce n'est pas une fugue tu te trompes, et d'ailleurs ce sont des personnes milles fois plus interresante que ne serait ce ta simple personne. Sur ces mots Hillary qui en avait marre de traiter sa mère convenablement, lui claque la porte au nez lui laissant sa seul chance de pouvoirs rentrer chez elle derrière ces pas.  
- Venait les garcons, j'ai une petite idée de l'endroit ou vous pourriez loger. Dit elle soucieuse.  
- Qui y a t'il Hillary? Demandat Ios, qui se douter de quelque chose.  
- Le seul endroit ou vous pourriez loger, me semble ne pas etre une bonne idée. Enfin ces surtout pour Sword que je parle. Le concernez avait repris un manga dans le sac d'Hillary et le dévorer avec aviditer.  
- Ho, Hillary j'ai une mauvaise impression.  
- Et tu as raison. Lui répondit la petite blonde aux mèches brune. De plus je suis quasiment sur qu'il n'acceptera pas, Je ne vais jamais la bas. Je peut toujours lui dire que je le voit pendant les messes du collège puisque c'est lui qui les animes. Et puis c'est un collège Catholique. Espèrons que les curés prennent encore la grace de dieu et l'aide au personnes comme du bénévola. Dit elle presque pour elle meme. Sword toujours dans l'ignorance étais complètement envouter par le manga.(A: J'ai pas compris la moitiè des mots que j'ai écrit, sa doit pas etre francais, MDR! H: nn c Japonais, Fou rire! A: elle é encore plus conne que moi H. sa craint!)!


	3. Comme chez mizuno

**Comme chez Mizuo**

Après avoir traverser la moitiè du village, ils arrivèrent devant l'église de Marigny-le-Chatel. L'immense batiment étais entourés d'un bar d'une bibliothèque et d'un parking flambant neuf. C'étais une église ancienne de style gothique mais pleine d'une certaine touche de sobriéter inabituelle. Ils entrèrent a l'intérieur, Sword fulminait, mais avec Hillary ils avaient passer un accord, elle lui passait l'intégralité des tomes de Devil Devil et il avait promis de ce tenir tranquille dans cette endroit religieux. L'interieur étais charger d'émotions, la deuxième chose que l'on pouvait découvrire et qu'elle étais assez vaste, mais une certaine odeur de moissisire et d'usure de bois gacher quel que peut ce spectacle. Les vitraux ne laisser pas grand chose des derniers rayons du soleil entrer. La voute très profonde dans le plafond étais tout lumineuse, comme si plein de millier de lucioles, avait déclarer le signale pour éclairer. Les statues qui ornait chaque coin et recoin de l'église étais sollenel et gigantesque, un cheval ne serait sans doute pas arrivait a la hauteur de la tete de la vierge, tete lever et non du point de l'encolure. Hillary dans cette atmosphère pleine de piéter n'osait les mots, sans doute avez t'elle peur, ou une horrible envie de s'emparer des lèvre du beau blond a ces cotés.

- Il ya quelqu'un? demandat la voix anxieuse de la jeune fille. Elle attendit un cour instant.  
- Oui. Dit une voix pleine de sagesse. Un viel homme sortit d'une des portes derrière le fond de l'église, dans l'hotel. La petite blonde le reconnut de suite, c'étais le curé qui venait a Mesnil, dans ce blède pourrie, néanmoins elle ne le connaisait pas personellement, mais elle n'en n'avait jamais entendu du mal.  
- Excuser moi de vous importuner a une heure parreil, mais mes jeunes amis dans le besoin, font appelles a vous est a votre sainte bonté, pour loger, ici. Si il ya posibiliter. Enchainat elle.  
- N'ayez crainte mon enfant, votre demande sera satisfaite. Mais dites moi, je n'est point connaissance de vos visite ici, mais je suis persuader de connaitre votre visage. S'exclamat il.  
- C'est vrai je ne passe point par ici, mais néanmoins mon visage vous est sans doutes familier car j'étudie au collège de Mesnil-St-Loup.  
- Oh oui, il me semble t'avoir vu a un instrument aussi, non? Interrogeat il.  
- Oui, se réjouit elle, a la flute tenor.  
- Exacte mon enfant exacte. Dit moi ma fille ton ami le blond semble etre très pieu. En effet Ios étais déja entrain de prier sous le regard déconcerter du grand brun ténébreux.  
- Oui il aimerait se faire pardonner de certaine fautes par le Grand Saints.  
- Eh bien souhate il sera exaucer. Lui promit il tout sourire.  
- Je dois vous dire qu'il pourrait rester ici assez longtemps. Balbutiat elle.  
- Ne t'inquiète point, je te promet que tes amis seront loger, et nourrit, par mes soin c'est une promesse. Lui dit il. Et au besoin je leur preteres des vetements.  
- Vraiment merci je vous remercie de tout coeur.

Il leur indiqua l'endroit ou il logeraient puis Hillary leur expliqua la situation et les aida a faire leurs lits. Sword piqua une grosse crise, mais ce ne fut que passager, apparament l'endroit avait eu raison de ces humeurs.

-Bon voila, nous allons nous quitter, dit elle tout triste.  
- Et mes attend tu vas pas nous laisser moissir ici. Criat Sword.  
- Idiot! riat elle, c'est de l'humour, Francais,(A: Et oui on ne sai jamais, après tout il sont japonais. H: Tjs pas compris, francais japonai, mes quel é le bon! réflexion) demain je viendrait vous voir, c'est mercredi, je pense que ma mère acceptera de vous inscrire au bahut... Catholique, elle hésitat a le dire et elle avait raison.  
- Quoi un collège Catholique, mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi, vous pouvez toujours réver je n'irez jamais. Ios le gifla, la petite blonde le regarda abasourdi, tendis que sword aller contre attaquer, Hillary l'attapa par la taille et l'empecha de cogner sont point dans l'estomac de l'ange.  
- Mais que faites-vous, Ios pourquoi l'as tu gifler? La gamine tenait toujours Sword fermement a la taille "C'est pas possible cette fillettes me tien a la taille et elle arrive a stoper mon élan, c'est du délire!" pensa Sword.  
- Je... je... ces parti tout seul, je ne comprend pas qu'il ne te sois pas reconnaisant, on arrive la un soir sans rien, tu t'enguele avec ta mère juste pour nous, et par dessus le marché tu arrive a nous trouver un logement. Je ne comprend pas que cette ahuri ne pense pas plutot a te remercier. S'exclamat Ios.  
- Je ne comprend pas qu'un ange puisse frapper pour une raison aussi débile. Dit calmement Hillary."J'essaye de me débattre mes j'arrive pas a me dégager de son étreinte, elle est crisper sur moi ou elle a vraiment une poigne de fer".  
- Je... c'est vrai tu a raison je me suis laisser emporter.  
- C'est bon je me suis calmer tu peut me lacher, S'emporta Sword qui en avait marre d'etre agripper. J'irais a ton bahut pourrit, mais Ios sache que toi tu es sans doute content d'etre ici mais moi sa ne m'interrese pas du tout, je maudit cette endroit comme je fais de toi mon annemi. Moi ce que je veus ces retrouver mon corps, et si il le faut peter la gueule a Satan et a Dieu par la meme occasion.  
- Sword je t'interdit de parler du seigneur ainsi. Il lui tira la langue et se mit le doigt dans l'oeil, une réaction aussi puéril fit pouffer Hillary.  
- Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Il va bientot faire nuit et éviter de vous disputer, sa serais sans dout mal vue par le Curé.  
- Attend je te raccompagne, s'exclama Ios.  
- D'accord, merci.

Sword ce remit a bouquiner, et les ignora, apparement il avait la tete ailleurs. Ils décidèrent de passer par le chemin Rose. Ios l'entendu dire qu'il devait y avoir le grand frère de mandy, apparement il se chooterais boirais et fumais. Il devait avoir l'age de l'ange lui et ces amis, Le blond la questionnat.

-Je veus juste voir si il n'y apas un indice derrière vous, quelque chose, n'impore quoi enfaite.  
- ...  
- Ouai, laisse moi faire.

Ils arrivèrent dans le chemin rose et trouvèrent un groupe de jeune fumant et buvant.  
Elle essaya de passer en les ignorants mais les filles qui étais dans le groupe se jettèrent littéralement sur Ios.

- Et t'es pas mal toi, se fait longtemps que t'es ici?  
- Euh non, je suis Japonais. Il essayer de voire Hillary mes les filles étais complètement sur lui. "Hillary ma dit de ne pas dire ou je logeais, elle ma dit que sa ferais bizarre" pensa Ios.  
- Salut Mike!  
- Salut la p'tit. Lui répondit le dénomer Mike. Tiens. Il lui tendit sa cigarette, elle la pris sans hésitation. C'est pas souvent que tu vien toi.  
- Ouai je sais, c'étai pour savoir si tu n'avais pas trouver quelquechose près des pierres.  
- Non on a ratisser le terrain et il n'y a rien.  
- Ok, bon aller je vais pas d'embeter plus. Salut. Il lui tendit sa bouteille de bière.  
- Tien prend la.  
- Merci, bon aller tchao. Eh si tu as de l'héro n'oublie pas de penser a moi, ok!  
- Ok ma pute. Elle se leva et bu un coup, Cigarette a la main.  
- Ios. Ordonat elle. Les filles s'en allèrent et le laisserent.

Elle lui explique la situation car l'ange trouvais bizarre qu'elle est une clope et une bouteille a la main, elle lui expliquat que c'étais du bluff. Elle fesait sa pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, de plus ces Mike le frère de Mandy qui controlait le secteur, si tu voulais passer avec ton vélo pourrave, fallait sympathiser ou crever.


	4. Frère ? Soeur ?

**Le bahut**

Il déploya ces ailes d'ange qui étais gigantesque et magnifique. Hillary les comtenpla la bouche ouverte et murmura un "cooool". Ios étendit ces bras et elle ne mit pas longtemps a comprendre qu'il voulait la ramener chez elle par le vois des airs. Il la prit délicatement par la taille, puis battit des ailes et s'envola dans une bourrasque de plume. Elle poussat un petit cris, elle voyait son village en entier vu des airs elle étais impressionner, c'étais bizarre. Elle avait un peu froid mes la chaleur corporelle de son ami ne la fesait pas frissonner. Elle vit sa maison, elle ressemblait a une grosse masse noir, vu de si haut. Heureusement qu'il fesait nuit sinon on les aurait vite repérés. Il se posa entre la maison de son voisin et la sienne, la il n'y avait pas de fenètre il étais impossible de les voirs. Ils restèrent face a face.

- Bon et bien, merci.  
- Non c'est moi qui te remercie Hillary si tu n'aurais pas étais la, a l'heure qu'il est nous serions encore dans le chemin entrain de nous combattre. Elle sourit en entendant les mots combattre, elle étais entrain d'imaginer Nanami qui les surprenaiens et taper violement comme a son habitude Sword ou plutot Soma sur la tete avec son sac. Sauf que cette fois ci Nanami n'étais pas la.  
- Ce n'étais rien, si Helen mon ami ne m'avait pas fait découvrir ce manga je pense que je vous aurais laisser moisir comme sa. Ou peut-etre pas? Murmurat elle en rogissant très faiblement. Il s'avanca et lui colla un baiser sur le joue, a ce moment elle rougit réellement (A: Je savais que tu l'attendais ce passage ma ptit H.. H: alors c bon c... A: meme pas en reve, tu ne sortiras pas avec Ios. H.:mais... A: On ne discute pas mes ordre H., c ma fic pas la tienne!!mdr). Puis il déploya de nouveau ces ailes et montat en piquet, Hillary le regarda partir et murmura "Cooool"!  
- Coucou maman, hésitat la petite blonde.  
- Oh ma chérie je suis désolé, j'ai réagis comme une égoiste. Se lamentat sa mère  
- Mais non ma'm ce n'est pas grave, c'est une réaction normale, je n'en n'attendais pas plus. Je suis désoler. Hillary se félicitat mentalement " bien ma ptit elle gobe, elle gobe. Bien sur que tu pouvais les prendre connase mais tu n'as pas voulu, pfoui sa fait pitier. Dans deux minutes je m'excuse encore une fois, elle va éclater en pleure et ce sera sujet close. I am the best."

La soiré ce finit ainsi, quand elle se réveilla le matin, meme si elle s'étais couchée très tot elle se sentait complètement a plat. Elle finit a la vas vite ces devoirs le matin meme ainsi elle avait l'après midi entière pour aller voir Ios et Sword. Elle prit ces livres et partie, elle alla a l'église pour sortir sword qui en avait bien besoin. Il avait du mal a supporter l'église, mais bizarrement sa ne l'énervait pas plus que sa. Ce qui étais plus que bizarre.  
Tuûuûut!!! Tuûuûut!!

- Putain, ta gueule. Cria Hillary qui avait faillit faire une crise cardiaque, décidement elle ne se ferait jamais a son protable. Sword avait fait un bon magistrale en arrière, il n'aurait pas été un démon il aurait sans doute fait le signe de la croix avec sa main en disant _va de retro satanas_ a cette idée Hillary ne put qu'esquisser un sourire. Elle sortit son portable de sa poche puis elle répondit précipitament au Sms de son amie, elle allait arriver dans un instant. C'est mon amie, déclarat elle a Ios qui n'avait lui pas broncher quand sa avait sonner. Helen, elle arrive, vous venez on va l'attendre dehors.  
-Ok! Helen arriva a ce moment la.  
- Salut Helen sa va? lui lanca la petite blonde mais déja son amie ne l'écoutait plus elle était fixé sur Sword. Helen, appela Hillary, celle ci fut obligé de se tournée vers elle car la petite qui décidement autant en age que en taille étais résolument moins grande l'avait agripper par les épaules.  
- Oui, alors c'est sa le petit problème dont tu me parler?  
- Oui, helas, je suis dans la mouisse, y vont pas loger tout l'année la dedans, sifflat elle en montrant l'église des yeux. Je fais comment moi.  
- ...  
- m'aide surtout pas Helen.  
- ...  
( A: bonne nouvelle H., J'ai trouver plus conne que toi! H: Ah ba non alors. A: la sa craint vraiment!)  
- Bon le temps que ton cerveau super génial giga, imagine un de tes super bon plan que tu n'as jamais eu, moi je vais changer mes livres a la biblihotèque. Ok?  
- Euh...  
- Ok. Elle partis en pensant " Je touche le fond la, elle est complètement gaga de Sword, je savais déja qu'elle l'aimait dans le manga et que l'on c'est toujours disputer sur ce sujet la mais bon, il y a des limites"" Pour qui et qui ?"" Entre Sword et Ios evidement et Ranpû aussi que j'aime bien, mais il fait un peu, disons mystérieus, enfin c'est dur a décrire. Et mes attend qui ces qui me parle la ?". Elle se retourna avant d'apercevoir Ios juste derrière elle.  
- Qui est-ce qui t'as permit de lire dans mes pensés? Se fachat elle en traversant le parking, Ios sur ces talons.  
- Excuse moi, c'étais pour m'assurer de quelque chose. Dit il.  
- Quoi? S'étonna la blonde.

Il la tira vers lui, elle se laissa guider. Ils étaient si près l'un contre l'autre. La main de l'ange lui carresa le visage, il pasat son doigts sur ces lèvres.

- Vous avez le droit d'aimer la haut? Il la regarda plus intensément. Pour seul réponce il frola ces lèvres. Elle murmura un "coool". Puis il échangèrent un vrai baiser. Ios leva les yeux vers elle et il répondit.  
- Certain font le serment de ne jamais aimer et d'autre pas, Moi non. Elle sourit.  
- Shékil la fait? Questionnat elle.  
- Oui, je lui avait dit de ne pas le faire mais il ne m'as pas écouter, après tant d'année il a toujours soutenu qu'il n'aimerais personne.  
- C'est bete j'ai toujours penser que dans l'univer chaqu'un avait son ame soeur, son alter ego. Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers la biblihothèque. Elle échangea ses Gunmm de Yukito schiyro pour des Bleu Indigo de Kou Fusiwaki ( titre riginal Ai yori aochi qui signifie plus bleu que l'indigo).

- Ecoute Ios, je... je suis pas sur que ton baiser m'aye plus, je suis désoler!  
- Mais pourquoi? je...  
- Non , je t'en supllie Ios, sa n'a pas étais désagréable, mais je pense que sa ne m'a pas forcément plus, je m'excuse! Elle étais en pleure, Je m'excuse, je peut pas. Puis Ios changeat d'apparence, il se redressa et ces cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tete.  
- Kanna ,souffla Hillary, je suis désoler. Elle parti en courant mais Kanna la rattrapa brutalement. Ils se fesaient tous les deux face, la blond se précipita sur ces lèvres. Mais ce n'étais pas du tout comme Ios, c'étais beucoup plus brusque, et pourtant il y avait toujours autant de passions. " Non ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas vous que j'aime" pensat elle au bord des larmes".  
- C'est pas grave, j'aurais essayer! (H: sa y'é c mor je sortiré jamais avec Ios\Kanna Ouin A: Sadique! mdr rire mauvais!!)  
- Je suis désoler, les larmes recommencer a coulé sur ces jous, Kanna les essuya.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est vrai que j'ai pas l'habitude de me prendre des vents mais, je m'y attendais un peu!  
- Est-ce que Ios ...  
- T'inquiète mais c'est vrai qu'il est un peu vexé! Mais après tous ces un ange, il aimerait que tout le monde sois gentil avec lui!

- Eh toi ? Demandât elle anxieuse.

- Bah c'est vrai que j'en n'est pris un coup, mais je vais m'en remettre ! Et puis comment un gars comme moi peut il tomber amoureux d'une gamine comme toi ! Lança t-il. Hillary se senti quelque peux blesser. Kanna le vit tout de suite, il la prit dans ces bras. Mais non ! Tu es super gentille, mais tu n'as que 13 ans, regarde moi, j'en ai 17 et Ios en a plus de 500. Hillary se mit à rire, il devait vraiment avoir le béguin pour tenter de la réconforter :

- Merci Kanna, grâce a toi j'ai bien décompresser, j'avais tellement mal de rembarrer Ios, j'osais pas.

- Tu n'es pas très forte, enfin je veux dire mentalement.

- Nann ! Je voulais pas lui faire de peine. Enfin bref. Il faut retourener voir Helen et Sword.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, ils allèrent à la boulangerie ou Hillary leur paya des religieuses au grand désespoir de Sword ! Puis la mère d'Helen arrive, elle s'arrêta devant eux :

- Vous venez, Helen, Sword ! Dit elle d'un ton enjoué.

- Pardon ! Mais maman, pourquoi Sword, il…il…

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu t'es encore disputé avec ton frère ?

- Euh, non maman non ! Tu viens Sword, on n'y vas !

- Je suis pas ton frère, s'écria le démon.

Hillary lui plaqua la main sur la bouche :

- Ta gueule, tu vas avec Helen. Toi, dit elle en s'adressant à son amie, tu tire sa au clair. Je suis désoler Sword mais je crois que tu vas devoir aller vivre chez Helen. Continua la blonde.

- Oh, je ne pense pas que sa va me déplaire !


	5. Au bahut

**Au bahut**

- J'y pense, mais Sword n'as pas d'affaires pour dormir chez Helen. S'exclama Hillary.

- Euh… Oui, si la mère a bien eu la mémoire bidouiller, elle n'a sans doute rien prévu pour lui. S'inquiéta le blond. Le Curée nous a eu des affaires, on pourrait lui apporter.

- Bonne idée

Ils se cachèrent dans une ruelle. Kanna déploya c'est magnifique ailes noirs. Ils étaient assez éloignés de l'église, ils iraient donc par la voie des airs. Kanna déposa doucement la gamine. Elle se précipita derrière l'hôtel et entra par une porte masqué. Elle était dans la chambre des garçons aucun doute. Sword y avait déjà mis sa trace. Des livres religieux jonchait le sol et quelques tee-shirts noir était éparpillé. Bizarrement du côté droit du lit était fait et tous était impeccable. ''Sword j'ai repérer ton lit'' pensa Hillary (A : Ha ba oui pour son cerveau c'est compliqué ! H : Qu'elle cerveau, c'est quoi cette bête là A : Sa s'arrange pas, comment voulais-vous que je fasse équipe avec une blonde !) Kanna se précipita à sa suite. Il entreprit lui même de ramasser les affaires du démons. Le sac a dos fut vite remplie et Kanna commença a battre des ailes quand celle-ci commencèrent à rétrécir. Que se passait-il ?

- Kanna ! Bredouilla la petite, tu, tu as qu'elle âge ?

- En temps normale 17 dit-il en réfléchissant. Hillary pensa ''Aïe, aïe, aïe il va pousser une gueulante !'' C'est pas grave.

- Quoi, lâcha la blonde dubitative. Tu as le corps d'un enfant de quator… de 14 ans ! T'es pas mal comme ça !

- J'avais remarquer merci, lança t-il d'un ton plus énerver.

- Calme, Paix, Peace and Love ! Allez part, ou sinon Sôma n'aura rien à se mettre ce soir.

- Sôma… Sôma… Mais c'est Sword !

- Oui mais si je dis Sword tu ne partira pas.

- Si je pars, répondit-il, mais pas seul !

Il l'avait empoigner par la taille et avait décoller d'un coup. Hillary fut obliger de se serrer contre lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser ''Ce n'est pas désagréable non plus, même à 14 ans il est très mignon''. A cette penser elle rougit violemment mais reprit vite le contrôle avant que Kanna ne s'en aperçoive. Ils arrivèrent chez Helen à Villadin avant celle-ci, ils entrèrent par effraction dans sa chambre (A : Ha, prit sur le faîte petite délinquante HA HA HA ! H : Je m'en fous, j'ai Kanna qui me protège) nos deux "délinquants" (ben koi, c'est vrai!) attendèrent les deux autres (cherche un adjectif pour les qualifier!) "tourtereaux" (vous aller comprendre pk! bon d'accord j'arrete de vous faire chier!mdr). D'un coup nos deux blonds entendirent des voix, c'étais celle d'Helen et Sword mais le ton n'étais pas amical, meme pas du tout!

- NON SWORD! DEGAGE P DE M TU ME FAIS C!  
- TAIS TOI ESPECE DE ... de...  
- AH DES QU'IL EST PLUS QUESTIONS D'ANGE TA PLUS D'ADJECTIF EN RESERVE!  
- TA GUEULE, DE TOUT FACON JME TIRE!  
**- STOP! non mais c'est n'importe quoi ici! on s'entend meme plus parler et de tout facon sword ne vas nulle part! Il dort ici.**  
- Mais t'as entendu ce qu'il a dit, j'vé le bousiller.  
- Tu crois vraiment que tu le peut fillette! Des bruits de pas précipités indiquèrent vite a hillary et Kanna que Helen montait a l'étage dans sa chambre! (A: la ou qu'il étais koi! nn mais c'est simple, juste pour info! H: nn vraiment faut que t'arrete franchement tu vois pas que tu soule les lecteurs la. A: une blonde qui me parle j'aurais tout entendu"rire cruelle et glacial" hahahaha! H: TA GUE!) Des bruits d'autre pas plus précipités retentirent derrière.  
- Excuse -moi Helen, je suis désolé, j'aurais pas du, je m'excuse vraiment Helen. Hillary regarda Kanna dubitative, mais Ios avait repris le controle, kanna le fait vraiment exprès, les yeux de l'ange étais écarquillé, sa aurait pus etre comique seulement si les paroles de Sword n'avait pas étais si sincères! un bruit de claque retentit, Helen n'avait pas pu faire sa! Alors qu'un démon venait de s'excuser, non c'étais pas possible elle le savait mieu que personne, cela relevait du miracle. D'ailleurs pourquoi il ne proteste pas, sans doute Soma ne lui aurait -il pas permi, mais meme, c'est un humain, il ne se laissera jamais dicté sa conduite par un humain!  
plus rien que se passe t'il (quel suspens ). la porte c'étais ouverte sur Hillary et Ios!  
- euh... Helen étais tenu contre la porte Sword lui roulant un patin furieusement. Ios avait mit la main sur la bouche de la petite blonde, l'empechant ainsi d'exprimer sa gene, après tout ils n'avaient pas a les déranger. Ios se retenait a grande peine de ne pas exploser de rire. Leur baiser se rompit et Sword lui susurrat a l'orreille.  
- Si c'est ainsi que je doit me faire pardonner, je veus bien m'engueuler plus souvent avec toi.  
- Qui t'as dit que tu etais pardonner? il reposa doucement ces lèvres sur les siennes.  
- Alors?  
- Je crois que ces bon!  
Un raclement de gorge les sorties de leur réveries.  
- Dis donc vous perdez pas de temps tous les deux.  
-...  
- bon nous on s'en vas.  
-...  
- on étais juste passez vous apportez quelques affaires, pour Sword.  
-...  
- mais on s'en vas.  
-...  
oui, on se casse.  
-...  
- on y va, pas vrai Ios?  
-...  
- aller on s'en va.  
-...  
-Ios ferme la bouche, aller bouge, arrete de regarder Sword comme ca.  
-...  
- il va te tuer sur place.  
-...  
-Non mais continuer.  
-...  
- on n'est pas la, non on n'a rien vu.  
-...  
- rien du tout  
-...  
- Faut que j'arrete mon monologue?  
-...  
- Oui je vois.  
- .ZZzzzzzZZZzzz ( ta gueule la mouche)  
(A: elle a pas l'air con! rire sadique. H: non mais c'est toi qui écrit sa, et c'est moi qui subi! injustice, mais t'as raison, j'ai l'air con!lol. A: elle est vraiment pas net, entre nous, elle est pas vivable!)  
- IOS DECROCHE!  
- Oui on s'en vas! L'ange venait de reprendre conscience, il sortit ces ailes, aggripat hillary par la taille et décollat. Sword reprenant ces esprit se précipita sur la fenètre et pesta contre l'ange qui allait se faire des idéés sur son statut. C'étais un démon après tout. Mais elle étais trop belle, trop gentille, on diable l'honneur ( non ce n'est pas un jeu de mot, pas fait exprès) il aimait réelement quelqu'un depuis peu est c'étais réciproque, du regard il se parlait et il savait que l'intrusion d'Hillary et Ios ne faisait rien, il s'aimait et c'étais l'important Helen très entrepenante se jeta au coups du démon et le couvrit de baiser. Oui il s'aimait.  
(A: c'est beau, et c'est de moi! petite larme! H: et moi jme casse c'est tout? A:... H: jme tape un monologue, c'est ca? A:... H: j'ai compris!)

Le lendemain il partait pour l'école, Ios fut assez décu car Hillary se mit a coté de Estelle dans le car, s'étai ainsi depuis qu'elle étais au collège.  
Sword et Helen arrivèrent 10 minutes plus tard au collège, une journée difficile s'annoncait !


	6. L'arrivée de satan

**L'arrivé de Satan**

Les cours ne s'était pas trop mal passé d'après Helen qui étais dans la meme classe que Sword.  
Ios avait étais un ange (A: quel beau jeu de mot mdr. H: moi j'ai pas compris. A: irrécupérable) il étais dans la classe d'hillary ce qui ne cessait de la mettre mal a l'aise, mai cela semblait etre de l'histoire ancien. Les cars étais passé il devait se rendre chez un ami qui habitait a Mesnil St Loup, cependant pendant le trajet a pied ils rencontrèrent une personne que seul Sword avait approcher

"- Sa fesait longtemps que j'attendais de pouvoir me débarraser de toi Sword, maintenant dans le corps de cette humain tu est extremement faible. Déclarat il d'une voix gutural.  
- Qui est tu? s'inquieta Ios.  
- 666. murmurat Hillary, Helen comprit tout de suite, s'étais le titre d'un manga "666 Satan" alors c'étais lui? Elle ne l'avait pas reconnut pourtant elle avait lu le manga, quelque chose étais bizarre.  
- C'est Satan, déclarat Sword d'un ton dégager comme ci c'étais naturel.  
- Que ... et c'est tout... c'est l'effet que sa te fait, on va mourrir et Sôma et Kanna et Helen et Hillary et toi.  
-C'est ce qu'on va voir, celui qui va se faire défoncer c'est lui, Ios tient toi pret! Fanfaronnat le démon. L'ange fut surpris que le démon réussise a dire son nom sans rajouter un adjectif dérrière.(A: vous voyez lequel? H:... A:je la supporte plus, meme quand elle dit rien elle fait encore plus bete " pleure sur son sort")  
- Sword ton corp ne supportera pas cette décharge d'énergie. Hurla Helen mais le brun avait déja charger.  
- "Satanicus Pocus" doinng (jet de sang qui sort de sa tete lol) Sword étais a terre.  
- Sword quel imbécile. Ios tandit la main vers le haut et une épée apparut, il chargeat. Les deux filles n'osait pas bouger, la peur les tétanisaient. La seul façon de se libérer de la peur et de se faire souffrir. Helen bougeat la main et se mit une énorme baffe qui l'envoya valsé par terre, elle avait compris. Elle ouvrit son sac Ios ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps. "Hillary bouge toi" pensat elle.  
"Je me rapelle d'un trucs comme sa dans un manga mais je sais plus comment il fait, j'arrive plus a réfléchir, je suis complètement tétanisé, pensa Hillary. Naruto, Sasuke, Orochimaru, 2ème épreuve , mais j'ai pas de kunaî sur moi!" elle se mit une grande baffe. (ces la saison des claques mon père supporte plus mon frère sa chauffe lol)  
- OUAH, sa réveille, hurlat elle. Satan la regarda étonné Helen avait réussit. L'image de Satan se figea un instant puis un démon apparut, il étais mort. Ios l'avait transpercer avec sont sabre et Helen avait pris sa grande équerre en fer et lui avait planté dans le dos.  
- merci Hillary sans ton aide on y serait pas arrivés.  
- De quoi j'ai fait quelque chose de spécial! questionnat elle.  
- Oui.  
- Quand j'ai hurlée comme une morte. (A: quel sens de l'humour une morte ne hurle pas H: O.o ah bon! A: TT Help)  
- Non on te parle de la lumière, avec ta lampe!  
- Quel lampe ? s'inquiétat la blonde, j'ai pas de lampe c'est quoi ce délire!  
- C'étais ...c'étais une aura, bien plus puissante ... que celle ... d...des démons ou des anges. Réussit a articulé Sword qui étais toujours a terre. J'en ait eu moi meme un sursaut de terreur. Avouat il.  
- Oui c'étais imprésionnant. Renchérit l'ange.  
- Je ne comprend pas, de quoi parlez vous. Hillary étais putôt dubitative. Je n'ai fait que hurler.  
Helen se levat et hissat Sword sur une de ces épaule.  
- Vient nous mettrons sa au clair plus tard, pour l'instant ces hostot, repos, dodos.  
- Nani ? s'exclamat la petite blonde. "j'ai toujours réver de dire sa, sa fait trop classe, après ta Sakura qui hurle BAKA ah trop mort de rire"  
- il n'y a pas de quoi qui tiennent il faut rentrer c'est tout. Lança Ios.  
- Tu as compris ce que j'ai dit?  
- Bien sur, je parle n'importe quel langue je te rappelle, et d'ailleurs nous somme Japonais a la basse.  
- Ah oui parceque le blond naturelle et la peu bien rosé sa existe chez les pures japonais, te fous pas de moi! rire sadique, sur de son coup et toc dans les dents.  
- J'ai dit que j'étais Japonais a la base, pas entièrement. Re-toc dans les dents.  
-...  
-...  
-...  
-...  
(bon je vous explique ce qui se passe, eh oui tout se passe dans le regard! on refait la scène!)  
premier tiret. -... regard de défi de Ios  
2ème tiret. -... Hillary ouvre la bouche genre poisson mort  
3ème tiret. -... Je suis entrain de mourrir ,bousillé vous la gueule plus tard pense Sword très fort incapable d'ouvrir la bouche  
4ème tiret. - ... Tien le coup mon "Swordinounetmonange" mon pauvre Ios je te plein parce que j'suis dérrière Hillary, "genre Fan-club" ALLEZ HILLARY TU VAS LE DEPLUMER YEAHH!(A: J'ai pas mi longtemps a trouver le surnom affectueux de Sword, enfin c'est pour toi Helen si tu veux je change!lol H:moi je trouve pas pour mon ptit Ranpû A: nani ? tu sais penser O.o défaut de conseption sans doute, lol non Hillary n'est pas ma fille, heuresement, c'est juste le fruit de mon imagiation débordante ne vous méprenez pas! mdr et de tout façon il est a moi, pas a toi mon Ranpû. boûde genre Florence Forestielol c'est sa d'écouter Tokio Hotel en même temps, d'accord je vous enmerde, j'arrête. enfin pas encore. Je reviendrez . Mais pour l'instant je m'en vais vers d'autre cieux Overdose de Pokémonlol) (fin des l'explicattion des petit tirets)  
Après cette joute verbale et ces regard massacreur tout le monde rentre chez lui. Hillary prend le deuxième car avec Ios a sont grand désespoir "pouvait pas y aller en volant"la mère d'Helen arrive et va direct au urgences.  
-Salut a demain Hillary ,Ios j'espère que vous vous serez réconcilier d'ici la.  
- Salut a demain.  
-A demain. la voiture part le car n'est pas encore arriver Hillary reste bien dans sont coin les main enfoncer rageusement dans les poche, elle s'est emporter, c'est débile mais elle est tetu, elle ne lachera pas le morceau.. L'ange s'approche, il n'estais pas habituelle pour lui d'etre en froid avec quelqu'un, il s'approche doucement. Il saisit rapidement la petite par les hanches et l'entraine dans la ruelle a 3 mètre.  
- Non mais sa va pas. Sifflat elle entre ses dents, je peut hurler Ios, lache moi tout de suite. Hurler il ne fallait pas qu'elle le fasse d'autre personne les avait vu s'engouffrer dans la ruelle, attendant le car.  
- Si je te laisse partir nous ne pourons pas discuter. Lançat il calmement.  
- DISCUTER DE QUOI ? Hurlat elle, pourquoi ne la lachait il pas, ses main étais toujours contre ses hanches, la plaquant contre le mur fermement et pour une fois la petit teigneuse n'étais pas rassuré, l'ange étais grand et fort, elle petite et elle n'avait pas de force, que voulait il au juste.  
Estelle et Emilie attendait a l'arret elles avait vu Ios prendre leur amie mais ils ne les voyaient pas revenir , le car s'arreta enfin devant eux elles entrèrent.  
-Qu'es ce qu'il foutent, lacha Emilie. Elles se regardèrent et Estelle pensait la meme chose. Le car redémarrat elle n'avait pas encore trouver de place, l'engin passat devant la ruelle et au fur et a mesure les filles se mettai a courire au fond du car, elles ne rêvaient pas.  
- Le car est la, laisse moi passer Ios.  
-Non. Sa avait étais bref est efficaces, elle n'avait rien répondu. l'instant d'après le car avait redémarrer . L'ange voyant la blonde distraite il en profita pour l'embrasser langoureusement , étonné elle avait ouvert de grand yeux puis les avait fermer y trouvant presque du plaisir, mais pas celui quel attendait, non, il étais attirants et beau mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Il rompit le baiser et commençat a l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle le repoussat violement. (jai lu tro de lemon aujourd'hui -.- c pas bon pour la santé).  
-ARRETE. Criat elle, en se libérant de sa prise.  
- Je crois que nous somme quitte, je ne veut plus jamais me disputer avec toi.  
- Moi non plus mais arrete Ios, je suis désoler mais je ne t'aime pas.  
- C'étais juste histoire de t'arracher un baiser. Riat il.  
- Salle ange. sourit la petite.  
Des plumes apparurent et se déplièrent en deux magnifique ailes blanche, elle s'aggripat a lui, ils décollèrent. Ios en étais maintenant sur, c'étais la même sensation, il devait rentrer dans le monde céleste très vite, sinon c'en étais fini pour tout le monde. Un pouvoir si petit soit t'il, si il est mal employé ou incontrolable peut engendrer des catastrophe énorme, c'est ce qu'avait appris les Originel a leurs dépent, et dans ce cas si, ce pouvoir étais le plus grand de tous. Elle est de plus en plus faible, si je ne fait rien bientôt la barrière sera brisé.  
Hillary pleurer silencieusement l'ange l'aimait encore, malheuresement, faire du mal n'était pas dans sont genre, elle aurait voulut répondre au attente du blond mais cela lui était impossible, elle ne l'aimer pas. D'ailleur elle n'avait pas rêver Emilie avait pleurer en passant, elle l'avait vu, elle aimait Ios. Il fallait quel arrive a les mettre ensemble au plus vite, sinon l'ange continuerais a lui faire des avances.


End file.
